


Anniversary

by redonpointe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Human Naomi (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redonpointe/pseuds/redonpointe
Summary: Mycroft hadn’t been able to take his eyes off her all evening.





	Anniversary

Mycroft hadn’t been able to take his eyes off her all evening. 

Naomi was beautiful, but then she was _always_ beautiful, of course. She was beautiful when she woke up in the mornings, all sleep tousled and smiling and pressing kisses into his skin, and she was beautiful when she stepped out of the shower, with her wet hair tangled and her skin flushed from the steam and the heat.

But then she was also beautiful as she was now, in her red dress and bright blue eyes and that cheeky smile on her pink lips, daring him to deduce what lay hidden beneath her dress. She had a cunning mind and a mischievous spirit, and he was so very hopeless against her when she reeled him in with both, it was almost laughable.

She twisted the flute of champagne in her elegant fingers. “Well?”

Mycroft leaned his elbows on the table, hands folded and clasped against his lips. His blue eyes peeked at her over the flame of a single candle, standing alone in the very middle of their cloth-covered table. There was no one in the restaurant, save the two of them. He’d spared no expense to celebrate their very first year being married to each other, and at the moment, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he’d made the right choice.

He’d weaken very soon if she kept gazing at him like _that_.

He let his eyes drift down the rest of her. “Shall I start with the color?”

Naomi’s lips lifted at the corner in a subtle smile. “You may start wherever you like, beloved,” she said, and he just barely suppressed a shiver of anticipation. “Color?”

“Red, naturally,” he answered immediately. “You wore the dress on purpose, _tease_ that you are.”

She bit her lip and nodded once to confirm. “Lace or silk?”

Mycroft lowered his hands from his lips and stood, offering one of his hands for Naomi to take. When she did, he pulled her up and spun her around, her back against his chest and his lips on her skin. She exhaled a soft laugh and he spoke against the crook of her neck. Trailing his hands down her side, reading her body like Braille.

“Trick question,” he finally decided, feeling the delicate boning of what was unmistakably a traditional Victorian corset. He could see it in his mind already, see the way it fit her curves, molded her body, accentuating every inch of her that made him weak in the knees. He pressed a soft kiss to her skin before he spoke again. “You’re wearing both.”

She leaned against him, tipping her head on his shoulder as he slid his arms around her waist, catching her lips in a lingering kiss. She was smiling when they broke away. “Happy anniversary, darling,” she said quietly.

“Happy anniversary, dear heart,” he murmured back, swaying with her to music only they could hear, pressing his forehead to her temple as her eyes closed. “There will be many more to come.”


End file.
